Birds of a Feather Flock Together
by JJBluebell
Summary: I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on James Moriarty; he looked at me, no not at me, into me… he was my brothers best friend, only friend, that shocked me at first because us Moran's don't have friend's. We have each other, but Jim marched into our lives with a map to hell and we followed him into the darkness, hand in hand. rating pending
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little something I thought up and I'd like to give a big thank you to Dollyrocker85 for reading over this and convincing me to upload this. If your a Mollyarty fan then i seriously suggest you go and read her fic Unlovable, trust me it's fantastic! **

**Anyway Enjoy and please share your thoughts**

**JJ X x**

I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on James Moriarty; he looked at me, no not at me, into me…

I was just barely nine and the two older boys were sat there, in the hidden fence part of the backyard, covered by mass of lifeless branches. The taller one with the greenish-blue eyes and the sandy colored hair was merrily picking apart and poking at the wound of next doors cat as it lay dying while the other leaned back on his hands watching the poor thing cry out in agony, his ebony locks combed perfectly back and large black eyes that snap over to me, burrowing into me.

I was watching him, a twisted smile on his face when I almost jumped as the other boy asks "Sammy?"

My gaze ripped away from the black eyed boy and towards the other covered in blood "Can I play to?"

"Don't tell mum!" the sandy haired boy groans with a half-smile.

I can feel myself light up and I skip over to my brother and his friend, kicking up a stick and taking a seat between the pair before poking the cat with the winter sharp stick. The other boy stares at me before groaning and leaning behind me to lightly slapping my brother on the head "Seb, manners…"

"Oh, sorry mate, this is my little sister Samantha, Sam this is James." He says it in such a way I've never heard, idealizing, as James reaches out to offer me his hand, it's so much bigger than mine and he's smiling, smiling that twisted smile right at me "Jim is just fine."

I feel the blush creep up my cheeks and Sebastian smile with a tilt of his head as mine falls into his lap and his callous fingers stroking through my chestnut curls, Jim's gaze glued to us in a twisted fascination.

Mum had told me Seb was bringing a friend back for tea, but I didn't quite believe her, Seb didn't have friends… but now I understand. Jim is different, like us, mum always say's we're not like the other kids, we're made to be more, to be special… unlike her and our pathetic coward of a dad… Jim's special.

After a few minutes a voice calls "Kids… tea's ready."

We all stand, Jim pulling me to my feet with the hand I never realized he had never let go of. We all looked down to the cat, half of its insides hanging out and staining the mud a dark red as Seb asks with a bored frown "What do we do with it now?"

I don't think much about it before leaning down and choosing the heaviest rock my small hands could pick up, silencing the cat with the echo of the squishing crack of its skull, some blood splattering onto my overalls.

I can hear them whispering behind me and then mum shouting for us again, Seb looks at me almost scared until Jim just breaks out laughing and we couldn't help but join him and again he fixed me with those big eyes, so big they could have swallowed me up "not bad Kitten."

We share another small laugh at the little joke, my brother turning his back to us and throwing a smile over his shoulder "Come on Sammy, hop on."

I do, clinging onto him as he carries me threw the garden, Jim hot on our heels and rushing past us. We followed him… like we would do for the rest of our lives.

And in that moment they knew something that hadn't reached me yet, I was theirs.

I belonged, _belong_, to them.

It's always been that way since; both playing tug-of-war with my heart and neither losing but never quite winning, because I was theirs and more horrific thing than three children bonding over a screaming, dying feline is that I liked it, I was theirs and I loved every moment of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, so here it is chapter two. would like to give a big big thanks to Dollyrocker85 for her support and batting idea's around with me :3**

**I hope you all enjoy **

**JJ X x**

It was raining, had been all week but still the school pushed us all outside during break. So as always I made my way over to the far fence and sat on the rickety old bench because you see just on the other side of that fence was the senior school, I watched the older kids running around and waited for my brother and Jim to meet me.

It had been this way since we started after the half term when we'd first meet and he two had joined the year eights, leaving me far behind in year five… "Well look who it is, little miss freak sheik herself, aw been stud up have we?"

I don't even bother looking at her; I knew who it was instantly, Becca Tally; the queen bitch herself. Instead I rolled my eyes and turned my back further to her, wondering where the hell Jim and Sebastian were as her fingers claw into my tattered ponytail "Oi, I'm talking to you!"

As the pain shoots through my head, messing up my hair and ripping out some of the roots, I turn with a closed fist smashing into her mouth. When she falls to the floor I vaguely realize that her little minions have scampered off and the fat bitch was bleeding on the floor in mild shock horror "Samantha Moran!"

I turn to see the last thing I wanted, Miss McMinn, with her frizzy fake blonde hair and ten rows of eyelashes, heading straight for me with Becca's little trolls tagging behind her. She grabs the back of my hood, the other two quickly helping Becca who smiles smugly with bloody teeth "Office, now!"

"Sam? Sammy!" I looked back as Miss McMinn drags me along to see the confused and angry face of my brother, Jim stood at his side with a blank stare.

Sitting in the office I could feel her glaring at me without looking. Miss McMinn hated me ever since I corrected her during a lesion last year about how hair and nails still grow after death, for a science teacher she was a fucking moron. The office door opened and stood there with a short brown bob, pale skin and chocolate eyes her children hadn't inherited, was my mother "Samantha, what's happened?"

She looked angry, I wasn't sure whether at me or having left work for this but she was far less than pleased and the fact she called me 'Samantha' wasn't very good either "I didn't do anything."

"Didn't do anything? Mrs. Moran your daughter viciously attacked another student during break today." She scoffed with a bitter smile.

"Becca started it, she ragged my hair!" I screamed at the bitch across the table with the urge to drive an extra sharp pencil through her skull.

Mum looked at me wide eyed for a second before shaking her head "Becca Tally? That's who you hit?"

I just nodded with the best puppy dog eyes I could muster, Mum laughed in a way that reminded me of the Joker before he did something crazy and pushed her chair back "Sam, get your stuff sweetheart."

Miss McMinn looked baffled at my mum brushing it off "Mrs. Moran I don't think you realize how serious this is, the Tally's are ready to press charges."

I even jumped lightly when her hands slammed onto the table, but just picked my bag up from the floor quietly and watched Miss McMinn's face fall as my mum practically screamed at her "Now you listen to me you snot-nosed little snob, Becca Tally is a vindictive, pathetic little bully and has been harassing my daughter from day one. I've been up here several times about that horrid little brat and nothing's been done, but the moment my little girl defends herself you shift blame onto her? Not happening! I'll burn this school to the ground before I let that happen. And I'll be sure to contact the school board over this little stunt. Come on Sam, we're leaving."

With that said mum marched out of the room, Miss McMinn looking mortified by her words before scowling at my smug expression "Sam!"

I race out after my mum then but not before popping my head back into the office "Have a nice day Miss." Then skipping out to my mum's car, with the sound of something that sounds strangely like a vase colliding with a wall from behind me.

After that little stunt mum drove me home early, refusing to leave me in that shithole of a school for the rest of the day. She bought me a new doll to, let me watch cartoons and color for most of the day in my Pj's.

When Seb wondered into the living room a little after three he has Jim tagging alongside him, while I was lying on my belly, legs swinging in the air and crayon in hand "Look Seb, it's our very own Cat-woman! Hope you didn't break a claw, Kitten."

"On that glass jaw, not likely." I laugh, looking into those dark pools of his.

Seb came up and took a seat beside me, kissing the top of my head and then taking my hand in his and molding my fingers to form a fist "Well I for one am very proud. Next time though keep your thumb on the outside of your knuckles, like this, could break it otherwise."

"Oi you don't encourage her to fight, she's a lady and you're her big brother, you're the one who does the fighting. Oh hello Jim dear, staying for tea?" mum had come through while slowly turning melted chocolate, butter and milk in a pan.

Jim fluttered those butter-wouldn't-melt lashes with those big brown eyes and smiled sweetly "if it's not too much trouble Mrs. M."

"Not at all sweetheart … Oh that school, that bloody teacher! Who does she think she is putting my little angel through that, stupid woman. If it were up to me I'd have her hanged! Huh…anyway it's cottage pie for tea and chocolate mousse for after's. Oh and Sebby, that fence is still broken" she smiled over at us all before returning to the kitchen.

Seb rolls his eyes annoyed, he was meant to fix that fence the week before after next door had a bit of a pop about their missing cat again and kicked one of the panel's to hard "there she goes being dramatic again."

"Come on Seb, now be a good boy for mummy." Jim taunted him playfully and Seb threw my crayon at him, which he dodged by only a whisker.

It's only then that the blonde leaned closer to me with a crooked smile, eyeing the picture of Becca and McMinn being hacked to pieces that I was still perfecting and had worn my red crayon down to the nub "that's not bad that, Sammy."

With that Jim bounced over and let his devilish smile beam brightly "Hum, well it's no Van Gogh… and kind of, well, messy really."

He looks at Sebastian in an odd sort of way, his head tilted and a gleam in his eye, it's almost like a secret signal I didn't know about…yet. My brother is quick to respond to this look and nods with a low throated laugh "said you, I like it. There is quite a bit of blood though."

I feel my heart skip a beat, thinking back on what mum said about hanging the woman, the image of her neck snapping or maybe it doesn't, maybe she struggles, clawing uselessly at the rope, legs flying every-which-way and her face a mix of airless blue and straining red… then a giggle broke free as I shrugged "I just like the color…"

I watched Seb look to Jim for some sort of answer but Jim wasn't looking at him, he was looking at me with the same blackness in his eyes from the day we met, a gleam of something I was too young to name, then his hand reaches out and snatches my barely there red crayon out of my hand and throwing it over my shoulder to Sebastian who didn't hesitate to catch it "Oi, give it back!"

We laughed as I chase them around the living room, my picture forgotten. As I chased them around the room I pondered to myself what it would be like to kill someone, would it give me the same rush as squishing the brains of next doors cat to Jelly…

I couldn't sleep that night, just stared at the faded pink walls with a small groan of annoyance before finally deciding to get up. I walked across the landing to Seb's room, careful to miss the creaky floorboard and didn't even bother to knock. I stood at the door for less than a minute and watched him sleep, he'd gotten all gangly and mum had to get him a new twin bed because his feet was popping out of the old one that was moved into my room "What?"

I felt my head tilt automatically to the side and toed the ugly navy carpet "can't sleep."

Without even opening his eyes he flung the duvet open for me and I scurried to snuggle up beside him, instantly feeling the new found warmth. We lay there in the dark for a while before I asked curiously "Seb, have you ever thought about killing someone. A person I mean."

"Yeah; my all of a sudden insomniac sister" He answered with a hint of bitter tiredness.

I looked up and strained to see him in the pitch black room "how would you do it?"

"Why the sudden interest?" he looked at me then, I couldn't see him, but I could feel his eyes on me.

With a light shrug I answered "I want to know."

With a hefty sigh he groaned "a gun, like Dad's old ones in the loft."

I smiled at that, Seb had turned on dad much like mum had after he's secretly taken a second mortgage on the house to fund his gambling, then he'd started steeling off clients from the bank… and there's also the whole thing with him killing himself, I think that's why Seb hates him most "hum, you'd look cool with a gun."

I felt the chuckle before I heard it and he laughed, snaking an arm around my shoulders to squeeze me closer and kisses the top of my head "Damn right I would, now go to sleep Sammy."

And I did, I fell asleep with a long yawn and dreamed of crimson.

The next day was thankfully a Saturday, Mum had to work so Sebastian was stuck taking care of me, not that he really minded. He held my hand as we walked down the street, sometimes I had to remind that I was ten not five, but he insisted. We were meeting Jim at the Library, they had some project or something for school and Jim had promised to help.

When we finally got there the Liberian gave us this look you'd give a penguin in a dickey bow, what shocked me was that when we found Jim he didn't even acknowledge me, not one glance, then they just left me there with Seb smiling over his shoulder at me "kids' books are over there."

I hated them in that moment and deliberately avoided the kid's books out of spite. It had been two hours we'd been in that place and neither of them had said a word to me. I didn't understand what I'd done wrong "well that's one way to do it."

I looked up and out of nowhere there was Jim, looking at me with that Cheshire cat grin and I smiled bitterly, after all he had completely blanked me not that long before hand. I looked down at the book I'd been reading 'Medieval Tortures' and on the page was a picture of a man after facing the iron maiden "yeah, if that's your thing."

"A good old fashioned poisoning is much easier, quicker." He had this look in his eye then, like he was remembering something funny he'd once heard.

"So is that how you'd do it?" I wasn't even sure I'd asked that aloud until he laughed, leaning forward so he was less than an inch from me, his hand coming up to brush back a stray curl from my braid as his black orbs studied every skin cell of my face, looking for something almost.

The hand that moved my hair lingered for just a second before his smile fell, face hard as stone as he answered "what makes you think I haven't already?"

I watched him, like a god amongst mortals as he walked away from me. I sat there for a brief second before pushing my chair back with my dainty little legs and wondered over to the bookshelves. Smiling a smile that had no place on a little girls face as I picked up a small yellow paperback and read the title "hum, Poisons on Our Plate's? Interesting…"


End file.
